Kick One Shots
by Acfprincess
Summary: Here are some random one shots for are favorite couple Jack and Kim
1. Chapter 1

Hi, it's Acfprincess here. Here is my new story of Kick one shotttss! Hope you like! This is my first one shot, so please be nice and plus i have learning trouble and ADD so please bear with me!

Thanks, Acfprincess

Chapter 1: The beach

Kim Pov

I am on my way to the dojo and it's like 100 degrees out! ugh i hate when it is soooo hottt! At least i get to see Jack shirtless. Ok you caught me i have a major crush on Jack Brewer.

When i walk in the dojo, i see the boys sitting around.

Hey Guys

Hey Kim they say.

I go over and sit next to jack

Rudy comes in and says, "it's too hot to be in the dojo, why don't we all go to the beach!"

Jack says, "Yes let's go!"

Everyone else aggress

Rudy says, "Go back to your houses and get your beach stuff. Lets meet here in 20 mins."

We all run out to go to our house to get our beach stuff from our house

I run home and go up to my room

What should i wear? i want to look hot for Jack! I pick a purple bikini and get my sunscreen, sunglasses, and money.

I run back to the dojo and i am the last one here.

Jack comes up to me and says, "What took you so long Kimmy?"

I punch him

he says why did you punch me!

I say because you called me Kimmmy

Jack says sorry

Rudy comes out of his office and says let's get in the van

We get to the beach and we get out and get a spot on the beach.

All they boys take off their shirts and i start staring at Jacks six pack

Then i want to make Jack want me so i take off my shirt and pants.

Jacks POV

OMG! Kim looks so hot in the bikini!

Eddie: Hey Jack, why don't you ask kim out so you can stop staring at her

Jack: Ok fine i have an idea anyway

Jack goes up to Kim and say i need to talk to you for min

Kim: Ok

They walk over to a tree to talk

Jack: Ok Kim please just let me talk and please don't say anything

Kim gives Jack a smile

Jack: Kim i have liked you for a long time, ever since i caught your apple my frist day of school! I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?"

OMG! i am so nervous what if she says no, no jack don't think like that

While he is thinking that kim is thinking OMG, i am so happy he just asked me

Jack: Kim, Kim, you there?

Kim: oh yeah jack, yeah i am here

Jack: so what's your answer

Kim: YES! I will go on a date with you!

Jack smiles and kisses her cheek

The Wasabi warriors sees this and says," Kick Prevails!

The rest of that afternoon was the best afternoon, Kim and jack has ever had!

That's the end! I hope you liked it! Please Review! I need 5 reviews before I put the next chapter.

-Acfprincess


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone thank you south for reviewing and following or favoring my story! It means a lot to me! So here is Chapter 2!

Chapter 2: The dance

Jacks POV

I was walking in school on Monday Morning. I look down the hall and i see Kim the girl I have a crush on. She is so pretty and hot!

I get to my locker which is next to Kim's.

"Hey Kim"

"Hey Jack"

I smile at Kim

Kim: "did you hear about the dance on Friday?"

Jack: "No I did not."

Kim smiles at me and says, "now you know, do you know who you are going to ask?"

Jack: "idk yet."

Kim: "oh."

Seacretly I am thinking, I am going to ask you Kim.

The bell rings

Kim: "let's go before we are late for English."

Jack: "yeah let's go."

Kim's POV

I really want Jack to ask me to the dance! Ok you caught me I like Jack!

We walk into English and the english teacher, talks and talks and talks

Bell ring

Ugh here comes Lindsey to ask Jack to the dance.

Lindsey: "Hey Jackie!"

Jack: "Hey Lindsey."

Lindsey: "so jack, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me,"

Jack: "Sorry Lindsey but I am going to go with someone els."

Lindsey: "WHO?"

Jack: "Someone."

Lindsey: "Ugh!"

Kim: "Bye Bye Lindsey!"

Lindsey gives me a glare but I could care less

Kim: "Who you asking to the dance?"

Jack: "you will find out in a couple mins."

I give him and look and go over to my locker.

I open it and falls out a note

It says, "will you go to the dance with me?"

-Jack

I turn around and jack is smiling at me

Jack: "So will you?"

Kim: "Yes."

At the dance

Jack and Kim goes to the dance together and Lindsey and all the other girls are jealous that Kim gets to go with him!

This was the best dance for Kim and Jack because they got to go together

The end!

That is the end of Chapter 2! Thank you for reading! I will have chapter 3 up tomorow! Sorry for this one being so short but the next one will be way longer I promise!

-acfprincess


End file.
